vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor (Myth)
Summary Thor is the god of thunder, lightning, storms, strength, law, poetry, hallowing, marriage, and oak trees in the Nordic myths. He is the son of Odin and Jord and is the protector of mankind. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''5-C, '''likely '''4-C, '''possibly '''4-B Name: Thor, Donar, Þórr, Þunor Origin: Norse Mythology Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Asgardian, God, Æsir Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert in close combat, Immortality (Type 1), Weather Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Flight with his chariot, Curse Manipulation (Gave Starkard a series of curses), Law Manipulation, Blessed, Plant Manipulation, Resurrection (Can bring his goats back to life), Shapeshifting (Fools Hymir by transforming into a young boy), Status Effect Inducement (Almost blinded Aegir by looking him in the eyes), Fire Manipulation (In his fight with Hrungir, Thor caused the sky and heavens to burn), Transmutation, Size Manipulation (Could shrink or grow his hammer to incredible sizes), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Could pull his hammer from seemingly nowhere) Attack Potency: At least Moon level (Killed Jörmundgandr, who is big enough to encircle the planet. When trying to hit Skrymir three times, he missed and the resulting blows created three valleys. In a drinking contest with Utgaroa-Loki, his cup was connected with the ocean and lowered the sea level with three gulps. Threw a ball of molten iron through Geirrod's belly. Almost destroyed the Earth in his battle with Hrungir. Made the Earth shake with a hammer blow), likely Star level (Broke off Aurvandil's toe and made it into a star. In one version of the story of Thiassi, took Thiassi's eyes and made them into stars), possibly Solar System level (Frequently said to be the strongest of the gods, including Odin. Said to be strong enough to threaten the universe. The Norse universe consists of nine realms) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (He is as fast as a lightning bolt) Lifting Strength: Class E (Pulled and managed to pick up Jörmundgandr. Pulled Hymir's boat and two whales back to his hall. Carried Hymir's cauldron, which is 5 miles deep, on his shoulder when Tyr could not) Striking Strength: At least Moon Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: At least Moon level (Took a massive beating from Jörmundgandr. Hrungir threw a giant whetstone at Thor's head and it shattered), Possibly Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman (Asked a dwarf questions until sunrise. Travelled almost to the end of the Earth and the sky to reach Hymir's hall) Range: Interstellar Standard Equipment: His indestructable hammer Mjölnir (Capable of returning to him when Thor tosses it and is incapable of failing to hit a target unless the target is enchanted to become immune to it.), His gloves called the Járngreipr which let him hold Mjölnir, His belt of strength called Megingjörð which doubles his strength, a chariot pulled by two flying goats Intelligence: High (Tricked a dwarf who asked to marry his daughter by asking him questions until sunrise. Disguised himself as a youth to trick the giant Hymir. One of his nicknames is The Deep Thinker. Was the one who found Loki after he admitted to killing Baldr) Weaknesses: Overconfident. Cannot lift Mjölnir without the Járngreipr. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Mythology Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Norse Gods Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Parents Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4